


Love and Protection

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: He's looking at himself, eight years old, cuts and bruises on his face, a katana that he's too weak to wield clutched tightly to his chest.





	Love and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the VerV week on twitter.

V is dreaming.  


He knows this, because he's looking at himself, eight years old, cuts and bruises on his face, a katana that he's too weak to wield clutched tightly to his chest.  


It's a dream. It doesn't matter.

He kneels in front of the terrified child he used to be. "It's okay. I'll protect you now."

"You can't. And I don't trust you."

"Don't you, Vergil?" It's a gamble, touching the Yamato, but she still sings under his touch: it's exhilarating. Vergil feels it too; falls into V's arms without protests.

_ Love and protection, _ if only in a dream.


End file.
